Coatings based on fluoropolymers are known for their outstanding exterior durability, providing tough finishes that offer at least some resistance to crazing, chalking and/or color change that can happen upon exposure to ultraviolet radiation and/or weathering. Fluoropolymer coatings can offer protection and/or decoration to a variety of substrates. Such coatings have numerous applications, such as in sheet metal and metal extrusions, architectural, and other building components. Preparation of fluoropolymer powder coatings has historically utilized cryogenic grinding. While other methods have been developed over the years, improved methods for making such coatings are desired.